Cybernetic Melodies
by Cyborgnetics
Summary: All is well at Plastic Beach as Murdoc is completely alone now but is thinking of getting the band back together. But something arrives on the island and time is ticking. What will Murdoc do when the Black Clouds got to Stuart first? M for reasons


Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, Damon Alburn and Jamie Hewitt does. this is just purely fiction.

* * *

><p>Something was very wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.<p>

He was currently located in the middle of the pacific ocean, on the furthest point from any land mass on the planet. Inside a giant white mansion built on top of garbage from any and all times, held together by a sticky mixture of oil spills, tar and other sea sludge's. All of it painted a horrid shade of bright pink by the man made island's sole occupant on this gilded trash heap dubbed the Plastic Beach. Murdoc Faust Nicalls. The demonic bass player from the greatest virtual band; Gorillaz. He wasn't the best person you could meet, but he certainly wasn't the worst. (Depending on who you talk to though) A Satanist by nature, rude, unhygienic, a booze-hound and a lustful womanizer.

It usually takes forever for anything to get to this island. Due its unknown location as an actual place, the middle of the ocean and the fact its the furthest point from any land mass does have an effect. Murdoc usually has to pay extra and provide coordinates for 'unauthorized' locations such as Plastic Beach. Then factoring the time to fly over the island or sail over also adds more numbers. So when an unplanned package arrives with only the 'smoking wisps of white coming from it' box and Murdoc's name scrawled in what looked like blood gave into a bit of suspicion. And Murdoc Niccals knew something was terribly wrong. It was feeling in his beer gut.

Murdoc just got all of his shipments not too long ago and everything was accounted for; Booze, food, clothes, spare parts for the cyborg, her ammo, A Mechanic named Dave, Jazz mags, and an Assortment of movies, so far... nothing was amiss. Murdoc would never admit out loud but he was afraid of opening the box. He had a number of enemies, the main one now was a demon called the Boogieman and his pirates 'The Black Clouds' he had jiffed off with faulty weapons and was currently after his soul. They occasionally attack the Island but noting too serious yet, His weapon took care of them. but the overwhelming curiosity screamed at him to open the mysterious box.

The owner of the Island paced back and forth in front of the package, watching the whips float and disperse, the package was very cold as he placed his hand near it. Just what was inside it? The man was had dirty, light green skin, unkept fingernails like talons, greasy black hair and bloodshot hazel eyes. He sighed getting an idea as he would have to use his weapon in order to open it. He frowned as he thought about the machine It was as good asNoodle skill wise but there was something missing...it just wasn't the little girl that popped out of the Fed Ex crate, speaking no English for one word which they had called her, with the guitar skill of some one thrice her age...it was cold, unfeeling metal.

"Cyborg!" Screamed the man into nothingness suddenly, waiting for a few moments till he could hear mechanical footsteps. Turning to what looked like his young guitarist but the bassist knew better, It was her cyborg replacement. Murdoc began to step a few feet back. "Noodle-love...I need you to open the crate right here- NO NOT YET! Satan... Not till I get inside. If its a threat Handle it...well...like a threat. If it is not report the findings back to me immediately." He said in his thick accent the smokers hack as he retreated back into his palace, passing the annoying twit that seriously needed to expand his vocabulary into rickety Lift as he pushed a button as he tapped his foot impatiently as metal screeched as it hauled itself upward to the study where he walked behind the lift to the bookcase, going to the secret lair several feet of stairs behind the bookcase in his study. He paced the room nervously waiting to hear a explosion or something.

"It better not be a bomb...better not have to replace her either, I spent a fortune on building her exactly like Noodle, minus the personality, those are tricky little bits. But I don't have enough DNA if i have to replace her. FFFUUUCCCKKK...I Should have just kicked it into the water, I mean...I haven't ordered anything...I better not be Dave's...but then again it had MY name on it...and no one could have sent me anything, no one does and I never gave anyone my address..."

"Analysis complete, Sir." stated a mechanical voice.

"GYAH!" cried the bassist startled out of one of his rants by the safe return of his precious hundred million. "Bloody hell you sodding machine... Don't! Ever! Do that again...Nearly gave me a sodding heart attack." he yelled/grumbled at the metallic girl, Clutching his chest to dramatize it further leaning against the glowing table as he tried to calm down a moment.

"Apologizes, Master. Analysis of the crate has been complete Sir. It is a body." she said frigidly saluting to him. This shocked Murdoc...who would send him a body? Maybe it was a warning or something. He was about to tell her to dump it into the ocean not caring who the poor sod was that got killed over for him till the machine continued to speak. "The body is male and...strange...He is very tall and...he has azure blue hair."

"Wot?" Murdoc blanked as it took a moment for his drug and Booze addicted brain to connect some dots. "No..." He immanently jumped running up the stairs not caring what was in his wake, he was winded as he reached the top getting into the rickety elevator nearly jamming up the button with how many times he pressed it as he went down tot he entrance ignoring the short Mexican guy as he burst out the door making Seagull and Pelican fly off in surprise as he rushed to the box, its lid still open as more white mist left as he stopped, holding his breath.

"Stuart!"

* * *

><p>Its a bit Shorter than I like it but I don't want to give you too much. I like my Cliffhangers. But god what did I do to 2D...gonna have to wait till the next chapter. Please review its my first story.<p> 


End file.
